


Questioning and Comfort

by CactusBlue



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood Mage Jeremy Dooley, Dark God Ryan Haywood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Solar Queen Gavin Free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusBlue/pseuds/CactusBlue
Summary: Gavin and Ryan aren't clear with each other about their lives but they still give comfort when needed.
Kudos: 3





	Questioning and Comfort

Freewood  
They knew better than to question what the other did during the day, but after knowing each other for years you begin to wonder. There were days when Gavin came home late, skin nearing a sickly green that was far from his usual golden glow. On those days he kept his skin covered, but Ryan always caught a glimpse of those bandages that were wrapped under his clothes. This always happened on days when Gavin had spent time with Jeremy, he didn’t know what the two got up to on those days but he guessed it had something to do with the weird smell coming from the flat next door. 

It wasn’t as though Ryan didn’t have his own secrets, he’d told Gavin early on that he wasn’t allowed into Ryan’s office under any circumstance. There was simply no reason for him to see the horror that Ryan created on a daily basis, Gavin was a man of light. Ryan’s days were spent experimenting, he was attempting to find a way to merge humans and technology. It had begun before the two men met. Ryan still thinks that Gavin doesn’t know that Ryan is far more robot than human any more, his body had begun to fail at an age that was far too young for him. So Ryan had found a way to keep his mind alive. 

On the days where Ryan’s mind and soul was aching, when he was questioning if this had all been worth it, Gavin came in to sooth him, dulling his light down to a low glow and humming him to relaxation. 

On the days when Gavin was weak and weary from his day with Jeremy, Ryan would make him food and tell him tales which would leave him questioning just how long this man had been around. 

The two had a system revolving around understanding and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
